Building management systems such as building automation systems, security systems and access control systems are often installed within premises such as commercial, residential, or governmental buildings. Examples of these buildings include offices, hospitals, warehouses, public infrastructure buildings including subways and bus terminals, multi-unit dwellings, schools or universities, shopping malls, government offices, and casinos.
Building automation systems, in particular, will typically include one or more building automation control panels and distributed devices that control and monitor the physical plant aspects of a building and aspects of business-specific electrical, computer, and mechanical systems. The physical plant typically includes heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, elevators/escalators, lighting and power systems, refrigeration and coolant systems, and air and/or water purification systems, in examples. HVAC systems typically include air handlers and systems of ducts and vents for circulating air throughout the building. Business-specific systems include computer systems, manufacturing systems that include various types of computer-aided machinery and test equipment, and inventory control and tracking systems, in examples. Sensors for building automation systems include, for example, temperature sensors, light sensors, humidity sensors, volatile organic compound (VOC) sensors. User interface elements for building automation systems might include touchscreen displays (for example, as part of a thermostat or other indicator). Actuators for building automation systems include dampers, chillers, smart lighting systems, motorized window shades, projectors and projector screens, and other mechanical equipment, to list a few examples.
Recently, it has been proposed to use connected services systems to monitor building management systems. Connected services systems are remote systems that communicate with the building management systems and are sometimes administered by separate business entities than the owners and/or occupants of the buildings, which contain the building management systems. For example, the connected services system can be administered by a building management system manufacturer and/or an entity providing service on the building management systems.